


The blue lion talk show.

by Nevermoree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Host Lance, Jimmy Fallon Inspired, M/M, Minor Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Shiro is invited to Lance's show and they talk about the first time they met.





	The blue lion talk show.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostintranslation (theonemaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> I was watching [the interview between Jimmy Fallon and Nicole Kidman, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtsNbxgPngA) and I was like "Oh god, this but with shance?" and then Maye made me write it. Thank you so much to [ Maye ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/LostInTranslation/works) for being my beta! ♥ (if you can, please, read their fics, they write beautiful shance! ♥

     It was the first time that Lance was so nervous before a show, and he was very nervous because he was a fan of Takashi Shirogane’s work. Okay, he loved every artist that he invited to his show, but Takashi Shirogane was… Lance’s crush since he saw him in that movie about Space, Atlas was a beautiful movie and it was the movie that made him famous.

Yeah, Lance couldn’t say “I was his fan before he was famous” but he didn’t care, he wasn’t that kind of person either, but he loved the man and his acting skills and after that movie he watched the rest of the movies with Takashi in them.

He hung out with him one time, but it was… horrible, and Lance was afraid to make the same mistake, but now in live TV, where all the people could see him act as a gay disaster (or a bi disaster, whatever) with someone that actually held his interest.

Lance took a few breaths before walking into the set.

“Hey everybody! Good afternoon! I hope everyone is ready because today we have one of my favorites actors in the world, please, clap your hands for Takashi Shirogane!”

Shiro walked towards Lance and shaked his hand.

“Hi, Lance, thank you for having me here,” said Shiro, taking a seat.

“What? Are you kidding me? I’m in shock, I can’t believe _you_ decided to come to my show! I’m a big fan of your work and I’m so happy to see you again.”

“Yeah, I’m happy too,” said Shiro, giggling a little.

“Right, let me talk a little about that first time, okay?” asked Lance.

“Hum… sure,” answered the man with grey eyes, scratching his neck, a little nervous.

“Okay, the first time I saw this man, it was a disaster,” said Lance to his public. “I was at home and then I had a call from Keith Kogane, he’s my best friend’s boyfriend, and it was strange because he hardly ever calls me.”

“Yeah, he’s the same with me, he sends texts, emails or he just shows up at my home,” commented Shiro.

“Yeah, he’s weird, anyways, he called me and said ‘Hey Lance, do you know who Takashi Shirogane is’ and I was like, _yeah!_ Of course I knew who he was, I had this big poster from one of his movies in my living room and Keith has been in my home before, I didn’t understand why he was asking me that, but then Keith said ‘Well, he wants to meet you, is it okay if he goes to your home, like, to have dinner’ and I was in shock.”

“You had a poster? I don’t remember a poster,” said Shiro.

“Of course not! I took it down! You were coming!” yelled Lance and the public laughed really hard.

“Well, and then I was like ‘A dinner? When?’ and he said ‘He’s free today’ and then I freaked out ‘What do I cook?’ I asked him and he said ‘I don’t know, something edible’ he said and then hung the phone.”

Shiro laughed at the same time as the public “Yeah, it sounds like Keith.”

“Luckily, I cook for stress and I was on the internet, looking for interviews and articles about him to know what he likes and what he doesn’t like to eat.”

“Oh my god, you what?” Shiro buried his face in his hands.

“And I ended up with a ton of food, I ate it for the rest of the month, I’m not kidding, it didn’t even fit in my refrigerator!”

Everybody in the set started to laugh really loud, including Shiro. Lance waited until the set was quiet again and then he started to talk again.

“And then it was almost time and I didn’t know what to wear and I didn’t want Keith to laugh at me for trying to make a really good impression, so I took a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt with something, I can’t remember which crap it was.”

“Oh, no, I remember that shirt, it had the NASA logo, but said GAY instead.”

The audince laughed at that.

“What?!” Lance’s voice was really high pitched “No way.”

“Yeah, I promise, you were wearing it.” Shiro smiled.

“Oh god,” Lance groaned. “I can’t believe I… well, anyways, I heard the bell and I ran to the door but then I saw the poster and I tore it from the wall, I made a ball and I threw it inside my room.” Shiro laughed really hard at that, “and then I opened the door and there he was, just him, he showed up without Keith and I couldn’t speak, it was really awkward, we talked about the weather, no kidding, and then he left and he never came back, and I don’t blame him,” Lance smiled.

“Okay, I’m going to tell you what I remember,” said Shiro. “I have this friend, Keith, and he said he was going to have a date with his boyfriend Hunk, and I was like ‘Hunk? His name is like the camera man of the blue lion, is it a common name now?’ and he said ‘Nah, it’s him’ and I was like ‘What? Do you know Lance McClain’ and he was like ‘Yeah, sometimes I go to his home’ and I was like ‘Can you arrange a meeting with him? He and me? For dinner?!’ and then he called you, I really wanted to have that date with you, I love your show, you’re so funny.”

“Wait, what?” yelled Lance, his mouth agape “A date?!” he yelled again. “Was that supposed to be a date?”

“Yeah, but then I arrived and you were wearing casual clothes and I thought ‘Maybe he doesn’t want to go on a date?' I had this reservation in this restaurant, I can’t remember which restaurant it was.”

“You what? What?! Hold a second, what?” Lance’s face was hot and he wanted to hide somewhere.

“Yeah, and then you said that dinner was ready and I thought ‘Oh, wow, awesome, he cocked for me’ but then you didn’t talk to me and you spent the night looking at your cell phone.”

“I thought Keith was coming with you and I was texting to come ASAP, because you were there already, but he didn’t answer my texts, the next day he said he was on a date with Hunk.”

“Well, then we ate and we just talked about the weather and I was like ‘Maybe he is not interested’ and…”

“I didn’t know it was a date! Oh my god, I was so nervous because I had one of the biggest crushes on you and you were at my home and, oh god.” Lance buried his face in his hands, his face was boiling.

“And then when the dinner was over, and let me tell you, your cooking skills are awesome, I ate a lot and I really wanted to ate more but I was full, then you walked towards the TV and I thought ‘Maybe he wants to see a movie?’ but you turned on your Nintendo.”

“I did it? No way? Maybe I wanted to play with you?”

“I thought that too! But you put Zelda and it’s for one player only, so I took it as clue to leave your place, so I said goodbye and I went back home.”

“Oh, god, I went on a date with you and I didn’t know?! No way this is my life, I, dude, I was so in love with you and…”

“You were? You’re not longer interested in me?” asked Shiro, smiling.

“I mean, of course I am, but Jesús ¿Cómo es que esto es mi vida? I f…” Lance stopped because he still was in live television “I ruined a date with Takashi Shirogane, ladies and gentlemen! I’m so dumb.”

“No, but I mean, if you want to go on a date I would like to take you on a date.”

“Really? Even after that disaster?”

“Yeah, I still like you,” admitted Shiro.

“Oh mi dios... “ Lance’s face was as red as Shiro’s bow tie. “I would like to go on a date with you, yes,” he accepted.

“Awesome, so, now, are we going to talk about my new movie or what? Can we leave now to go on that date?” joked Shiro and the people laughed at that.

“Yeah, of course, we have to talk about your new movie, just a second,” Lance took out his phone and called someone.

“What, Lance?” Keith’s voice was audible for everyone since it was in speaker and he put it close his microphone.

“Keith, why didn’t you tell me that dinner with Takashi Shirogane months ago was a date?!” Lance yelled to the phone.

“What? Was that a date?!” Keith yelled back. “I didn’t know, how would I know that Shiro has bad taste?”

“Oh, fu…” Lance stopped again, he was on TV he couldn’t say the ‘f’ word. He hung the phone and then regained his cool “He’s clueless than I am, he dated Hunk for about two months before he noticed they were dating, he even thought Hunk kissed him because it was his culture,” Lance rolled his eyes. “So, Shirogane Takashi.”

“Please, call me just Takashi,” said the actor.

“Just Takashi,” joked Lance and the audience laughed at that, the actor smiled.

“Or you can also call me your boyfriend,” Shiro winked. “Or to my phone number,” he giggled a little.

Lance took a folder and fanned himself. “Was it always this hot inside the set?” He asked. “Your new movie, tell us which were the best and the worst parts while you were filming it, please.”

“Of course, the best part is the part where it brought me here,” he joked.

“Oh god, you’re so cheesy.”

“Yeah, I am,” answered Shiro.

“How are you even an actor? joked Lance.

“I think it’s because I have the looks.”

“Well, I’m not going to argue that.”

“Yeah!” yelled some ladies from the audience.

“Hey, I saw him first,” said Lance, only half joking and the public laughed at that.

After the show they went on that date, and luckily, the second date wasn’t as bad as the first one.


End file.
